ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MXR Act 3
(The vision of Mig's began to clear, relatively, and his eyes exploded open; he heard an ominous screeching in the background, and smacked his hands against his ear; he looked below him, and found himself sitting on what appeared to be a stone-like platform; curious, he got up slowly, covering his ears still, and looked around; everything he saw was black and red, and seemingly moving around, as if it were living; he saw more stone-like areas of interest circling around him, as well as a few flashes of lightning-like electric discharge). Mig (mentally):' Um...this isn't reality...am I dreaming? Am I dead? Am I in hell? (Mig began to walk around on the stone platform, and quickly stopped; he found a chain wrapping itself around his leg and connected to the platform, and it yanked him down; he struggled). Mig: THE HECK!? (Suddenly, the platform below him vanished within a flash, and he began to fall; the chain was connected to nothing, however it yanked him up, stopping him from falling; he looked down at the abyss below him, and saw a spiraling mass of whiteness working its way up to him). Mig: (breathless) ''OH MY GOD! (He looked above him, and saw the chain beginning to fade away; he then saw the silhouette of a figure trying to pull him up, and it manifested itself as Ryan Rivers; Mig gasped, and looked up helplessly; his neck gave out, and his head moved downwards, staring at the whiteness coming up to him; it grew hands all around, reaching up to him). '''Mig:' DAD, HURRY! HELP ME. Ryan: MIGUEL, I'M TRYING. JUST HANG IN THERE, SON! (Tears began to form around the sides of Mig's eyes, and he blinked; he looked back upwards, and saw a white, door-like opening behind his father; a shadowed figure stood there, and began to walk forward). Mig: '''Dad? DAD! WATCH OUT. (Ryan turned his head around, and was yanked back by the figure, who then snapped his neck; Mig screamed as he began to fall; he noticed that his gauntlets and Gammatrix were missing from him, and he hopelessly swung his arms back). (The arms from the white abyss beneath him wrapped all around him; his hair flung around in all sorts of directions, and the tears of his eyes began to freeze up; he was in a state of shock, stilling looking upwards; the black figure stood there, holding his father's decapitated body). (As the white hands wrapped around him more, they eventually formed around his entire body, covering his eyesight; he felt something pierce him in the back, and the whiteness dissolved into a pitch black). ''Mig (mentally):' I am in hell. (He pulled a tap behind him, and he turned his head around; he looked around confused, as he was not wrapped up in anything, and stood still; he saw everything around him as black, and saw a floating, crooked door, with chairs floating beside it; he walked over to it). (He saw the door swing open in front of him, and inside was a white-colored room, with a black chair in the middle of it, and someone sitting in it, facing the opposite direction of the door; they were crying, and ignored Mig's entry into the room; he walked over to the chair, and was startled). Mig: Trinity...? What's wrong? (Trinity looked up at Mig, and wiped the tears away from her face; she then began to smile, and looked up at Mig, jumping up to hug him). Trinity: It's been so long. I've just been sitting here and waiting, do you know what that's like? I love you. Mig: I'm-I'm sorry, Trinity. You know I would never keep you waiting on purpose, I would never torture you or anything. I love you, too... Trinity: ''(demonically)'' SHUT UP. (She shoved Mig onto the floor, and her appearance quickly changed to the appearance of Wayne; Wayne looked down at him disappointedly, and crossed his arms). Wayne: How dare you, asshole? You just let me and her die without any forethought. What kind of person are you!? Mig: Wayne, um, I... (Wayne changed appearance to that of Mig himself, and he looked down at him; he began to cry, and wore the outfit he wore during the Devastation; the Gammatrix was on his wrist). Mig: '''Why are you sad? '''Mig #2: (screaming) ''I FAILED THEM. I LET THEM ALL DIE, THEY ARE RIGHT. My destiny in this world is to die, is to torture everyone, is to hurt everyone...I want you to kill me... '''Mig:' What!? Kill you? (The second Mig collaped on his knees, and hugged Mig tightly, crying onto his back; Mig sat there confused, and the other one looked at him). Mig #2: Do it. DO IT. Now. Mig: I...I can't do it, okay? I'm sorry...I just can't. (Suddenly, the second Mig stood up, and looked down at Mig, angrily; he changed his appearance yet again, and then resembled Terox; Terox shoved his hand into Mig's chest, and he was forcefully hurled away from the room). Terox: That is why you're such a failure. You can't let go of your emotions. You can't escape your past. You can't do anything. You're stuck here in my world. (Suddenly, the white wrap was released from Mig, and he screamed loudly; he looked around, seeing that everything was red and black again, and he was floating). (Terox reappeared in front of him, and put his hand on Mig's chin, yanking his head upwards to face him). Terox: HELLO. (Mig looked up at him, confused). Mig: '''How are you here...? What the hell am I doing here? WHAT IS THIS, TEROX? '''Terox: '''The Transmundane. Beautiful, isn't it? Maybe not to you, but I love it. It's just so amazing. (Mig felt his hair beginning to burn; a few strands of it turned orange, but not a lot; Terox looked at him, and then punched him in the chest hard, causing him to cough up blood). '''Mig: Trans...mundane? Terox: '''Or what you might call Soledad. You see, Soledad isn't even real. It's just in a secure bubble of the Transmundane, impenetrable by me...so far. '''Mig: '''So, that's what Tekk meant, and it also explains that "story" Sly told...how did I get in here? '''Terox: It looks like Shiar pulled through. She's the replacement for Dread, and it's a shame really...Dread was becoming quite something. One of my best creations. Mig: (coughing) Screw you. (Suddenly, a circular opening formed beside Mig; Terox looked at, and Mig turned around, looking into it; he saw Sly standing behind it, and Shiar floating upside down behind him, with her legs and arms outstretched, and pulsating veins on her; she screamed). Sly: Her power hasn't fully developed as you can see, however she did activate a breach to speak to you just for this once. Terox: You two are the only ones who can pull this off, remember that. I am relying on the two of you. (Sly nodded, and the opening spiraled away). '''Mig: (demanding)'' Where is Dan. (Terox smirked, and then winked at Mig; he began to float away, as Mig struggled, and shouted; he waved his hand at Mig, and the white wrap reappeared, circling around Mig). Terox: '''You need to be quiet. I don't want you disturbing me right now. (Mig screamed, but it was quickly muffled by the wrap, and his vision went black once more). (Terox looked at him, and then stopped floating. He stepped onto another platform that formed next to him, and a walkway formed, leading to a black door; Terox opened it up, and stepped inside, shutting it behind him, leading him to the opposite side of the Transmundane; Dan's body was floating, frozen seemingly). '''Terox: Hey, Apakolipse. Guess who joined us? (Dan's eyes opened up, revealing to be Apakolipse in control; he cracked his head backwards and faced Terox). Apakolipse: Why would that upset me in the slightest? I don't care for him, although I admire his overwhelming desire to bash your damn head in. (Terox smirked, and swatted Apakolipse across the face, creating a burning imprint on his cheek; he looked up at Terox, powerless to appease him, and spat blood). Terox: '''It's time, Apakolipse. Unfortunately, you aren't on my side, so you'll have to miss the show. Well, I suppose you can come and join. '''Apakolipse: Bitch, you know damn well you don't have enough power to get there. We both know it. Actually, all three of us know it. Terox: '''That isn't entirely true. (Terox dug his hands directly into his chest, and began to peel apart himself; a wave of energy streamed out, followed by screams of multiple frequencies; Apakolipse looked inside of him, seeing the Transmundane symbol, as well as unrecognizable faces flowing around). '''Apakolipse: What the hell have you done? Terox: '''These are all of my people, all the people I slaughtered throughout my life, everyone. You can subconsciously use your abilities, but I can use them physically. Kurss, Deristroll, Romatron, Dread, and you. Shiar and Sly are the ones who can complete me, do you understand? '''Apakolipse: '''But you realize YOU CAN'T REACH THEM! Are you daft? '''Terox: Why do you think you and Mig are here, in the very epitome of my power? I'm draining you to nothing, slowly and slowly. Mig is dying quicker than I imagined, which is great. (Terox floated backwards towards the doorway, and it swung open; he saluted to Apakolipse, turned his back on him, and walked closer). Apakolipse: I will kill you before you try anything on me. Remember way back when when I felt PITY for you? You took advantage of my power, absorbed me, and then placed it in Dan because I was hurting you. You know what I can do, Terox, don't forget. (Terox cocked a smile towards Apakolipse). Terox: That was then, and this is now. I like to cheat the system, you know? It makes the game more interesting. ---- PRESENT (The streets were overflowing with the rain that was hammering down from the sky, which was black and red-ish in color; there were giant heaps of bodies at the ends of the streets, as well as multiple fires spread out in between lawns and driveways, with cars toppled over and their parts were scattered around the play; a couple of houses were on wire, and police vans were all tipped over). (Suddenly, one, black and green van began driving down a street, with the front tires of it mostly flat; the car halted to a stop rather quickly, following a screech; the lights of the car blared on, and Shiar was standing in front of it, looking at the front window, and she smiled). (The driver's seat door exploded open, and two boots plopped down onto the ground, and the door slammed shut behind them; a figure walked forward, with a machine gun strapped to his back; the figure wore thick, black pants with multiple pouches and zippers on it; he wore a silver-colored shirt, with some white spots on it, as well as a few black spots, sporting winter camouflage; he had black combat gloves on, and spiked up, blackish hair; he spat out tobacco onto the ground, and reached for his machine gun; he also had a belt with a few pistols and such on it). Shiar: '''Hello! Welcome to Soledad. '''Man: Why the hell are all the entryways to this town sealed off with PILES of CORPSES and FIRE PITS!? Who the hell are you? Shiar: The same question applies to you, sir. I don't appreciate your tone. I'm the mayor of the city, Shiar Shreen, it's nice to meet you. There are only a couple living here. Your name? Man: '''You sound a bit familiar, meh, whatever. Toon, that's really all you need to know. I'm with the special operations unit of the government. My crew and I were actually called here to investigate what the heck was going on, and all of them randomly died, so here I am. (Shiar smiled, and bowed; she looked at the machine gun on his back, and bit down on her lip). '''Shiar: I don't like big weaponry in my town. Toon: ''Excuse me?'' When was there a rule against that? (sarcastically) Look, clearly some screwed up crap is going on, and I just have this sneaking suspicion you're behind it, or at least aware of it, and are contributing. Shiar: (suddenly frowning) Dad. (Sly jumped up onto the roof of Toon's car, and looked down at him; he climbed off quickly, and ran at Toon, ripping the machine gun off of his back, and chucking it across the road into a pit of fire; the fire roared alive, and Sly elbowed Toon in the gut, and whacked him onto the ground; he lifted him up by the shirt collar). Sly: Get. Out. You're disrupting vital preparations. (Toon smacked Sly in the face with his forehead, and flipped backwards onto his car; he jumped over the hood of it, and landed behind it; he yanked open the trunk, revealing an entire arsenal of weaponry and equipment; he threw on a mask, as well as body armor, and grabbed two SMGs). Shiar: 'Agh...(gripping her forehead)'' it's about to happen again... 'Sly: '(cracking his knuckles) Good, we want it to happen. Especially now. Terox has informed me he will try to open a breach shortly. He also assures me that Mig and Apakolipse are closer and closer to death. (Shiar nodded, with tears forming in her eyes). '''Toon: You know, the Central City incident, or rather Devastation, is kept under wraps by the government. I stopped by there to see...looks like that's about to happen here. I don't think so. (Toon reached over to the left side of his car, and spotted Sly; he fired a quick barrage of bullets towards him, however Sly jumped to the right side of the car; he sprinted to the back). Sly: Nice! (Toon quickly turned around, and did a hand stand, firing at Sly's knees; he popped his left knee open, and Sly fell down, wincing; Toon then quickly jumped into the air and slammed into Sly's back, fracturing his left femur bone; Sly opened his eyes widely, and coughed out blood; Toon jumped off, cocking his guns at once). Toon: Gotta hand it to Batman, man, reading those comics as a kid inspired me. Except...I play to win, that's the difference between us. I tend to zoom through my fights rather quickly, so if you don't mind...(aims gun at Sly). (Suddenly, the car illuminated in a white light, and it disappeared into nothing with a quick flash; Toon and Sly turned to see Shiar standing where the car used to be, and she had dark, red veins surrounding her). Sly: There we go. Toon: The hell? What is she!? Shiar/Terox: My portal into this world. Thank you, Mig. All that energy... (Shiar flung her arms outwards against her will, and within her emitted a red glow, followed by a black mass rising out of her body; her chest began to glow as well, forming the Transmundane circle, etching itself into her skin; she began screaming). Toon: (tapping his ear) Sif Hunderson...um...I think we've got a much bigger issue to deal with here. Sif: (on the line) Elaborate. (Toon fired his gun towards Shiar, causing her to scream in agony; Terox threw himself onto the ground as if he were water, and then manifested into a humanoid form; he clenched his fists, which were thumping, and looked at Shiar, as a barrage of bullets flew into her still). (Sly knelt next to Toon, controlling him; he smiled coldly, and Toon began to cry, as he stopped, and felt to his knees; Shiar's body collapsed onto the ground, with blood spilled out in massive puddles all around her). Terox: '''Pslycho... '''Sly: (uncontrollably laughing) SHE'S DEAD, I DID IT. Aren't you PROUD of me!? I finally got rid of her...I've always wanted her gone. It's about time I get my opportunity, all thanks to Toon. (Sly patted Toon on the shoulder and limped towards Terox). Toon: I...I murdered her...and how do you know my name? Sly: Does it matter? She's gone. Terox, kill this little shit already. What use does he have here? (Terox raised his hand forward, and stopped Sly from continuing on; he grabbed Sly around the neck, and raised him into the air, with blood beginning to pour of it). Terox: 'What use do ''you have? As much as I appreciate you eliminating her to spare me the time and energy, you went about it wrong. I had another use for her, but you just obliterated that. I'm mad. (Suddenly, Toon got up, and screamed; he sprinted forwards towards Terox and Sly, and shoved his gun into Sly's back, shooting instantly; Terox stood there, watching). '''Toon: YOU SICK BASTARD! Sly: (shouting) AGGGGHHHH! SAVE ME! WHAT ARE...YOU...DOING? Terox: No. You served your purpose. You knew your job. You've fulfilled it. Sly: '''Y-y-you saved me back then...you gave me new life as this thing you name Pslycho. I...I love you, as a father, almost. You resurrected me as something...much greater than I could have ever hoped...to be...to imagine. (Sly then turned to Toon, and blinked hardly; blood began pouring out of them). '''Sly: Now I recognize you...I'm sorry you had to see me like this, brother...time to say-- (Terox smacked his hand onto Sly's face, and blasted off his head). (Toon ran out of ammo, and dropped his gun; he breathed hard and quick, and watched as Sly's body plopped onto the ground; he knelt down, and squeezed his knee, with tears streaming out of his eyes; he glanced up at Terox). Toon: This isn't happening...what...are...you...? (Terox whacked Toon into a nearby home; he slammed directly through the garage door, and skidded across the cement floor, hitting the wall in the back finally; he rubbed his head hard, and his vision was blurry). Toon (mentally):' Brother...? (An image flashed in Toon's mind of his brother standing in front of him, and then another image flashed of his brother's eyes glowing, and of Toon's eyes then glowing, and he fell down; Sly went over to him, and he closed his eyes). Toon (mentally): '''You saved me...from you. (Terox walked over to Sly's corpse, and engulfed it whole; he licked his lips dry, and glowed a brighter version of red; his body began to grow unstable, and wispy). (Shiar's body began to squirm, and her head turned to the side; her eyes opened up widely, with her pupils dilated; she wheezed, and sprung up quickly, gripping her chest; she looked at the bullet hole wounds on her body, and saw them beginning to heal). '''Shiar: I...I remember dying. What the hell!? (She turned her head to see Terox screaming, and pulsating everywhere; he gripped his head tightly, and his body began to mutate). Shiar: You. Where is my dad? Terox: (laughing) You survived....well, I DON'T NEED YOU! I have more than enough now (Toon ran out of the garage quickly, and then slowed to a halt; Terox began rising off of the ground now, putting himself in a ball-like position, as his body began transmogrifying). Toon: Shiar... Shiar: ''(turning her head)'' Yeah? (Toon's eyes began to water, and he faced downwards; he sniffled, and looked back up at her, and glanced at Terox; the ground began to vibrate). Toon: I, um, I don't know where to begin. We've never formerly met, but, um, I'm your uncle...your father, he erased my memories when he became Pslycho. I helped...kill him, and he made me-- (Shiar hugged him quickly, and began crying on his shoulder). Shiar: I think I'm okay with dying now. Toon: Even though...this may very well be the end, it was nice to finally meet you. My beautiful niece...I'm so sorry your father did this to you. He was still a good man deep down, I know it. (Shiar nodded, and the ground began cracking down; Toon knelt down). '''Toon: (smiling)'' Look, you can survive this, okay? You need to live your life. You're free from that thing's grasp, and you can't be influenced any longer. I love you. (Toon quickly got up, and began walking towards Terox's position). Shiar: What...what are you doing? I just met you! I can't lose you now, we have so much to catch up on... (Toon bit down on his lip, and turned to her for a moment, looking into her eyes). Toon: I'll buy you some time to leave this area as fast as you can, okay? You need to leave. As far as I'm concerned, this city isn't even real...it shouldn't be real. Shiar: No, no, no. My father was intertwined with this, and so am I. I won't let you die trying to save me. (Suddenly, the ground exploded open, and began to vanish into nothing; the homes and buildings all around glowed dark red, and exploded into nothing as well; a large, unstable, sparking circle spiraled around Terox, who grew in size, and more sinister looking; the air around began to tear, and a bright light shined through the fabric of the surrounding area, until it dissolved and tore apart like wallpaper). (All around was the Transmundane, with multiple platforms forming out of thin air; the city itself began to fall, and then glow red, and disappear into nothing; Shiar and Toon were quickly wrapped up in white wraps, looking at each other, and then sucked into Terox's orb; Transmundane symbols began to form on the circles around Terox, and glow). (The Transmundane began to swirl and shrink, sparking as it did; it fed into Terox as if he were a black hole, and his body extended; his arms threw themselves all over, and his head began to spin; demonic screams emitted from him, and he sparked all over, before a shockwave released from within him; his body folded inwards on itself, and connected into a humanoid form, however the orb still circled around him; he dove towards the sky like a rocket, and directed his palms towards the ground, which glowed all red, and exploded apart; appendages grew from his hands as well, slashing up the Earth). Terox: No more distractions... (He hurdled down towards the Earth, and slammed into the heart of what was once Central City, causing a massive explosion of debris and soot to fly up; he began to rise into the air, and the orb around him disappeared; he was all red, with spikes scattered around his body, and had an aura of unstable energy surrounding him). (Terox felt a sharp pain within him, and struggled to keep his balance; he opened up his chest, and an unstable ray of energy exploded outwards). Voice: You're an idiot. (A silhouette appeared walking towards Terox from behind, and it tapped him on the shoulder; Terox quickly turned around, firing a wave of energy at the silhouette, however an orange shield covered it; Terox stopped blasting, and noticed that it was Mig; his hair was almost fully orange, which was glowing, and his jacket was off of him; his shirt had blood stains on it, and his pants were darkened from sweat and blood as well; he had marks all over him, and smiled). Terox: I'm an idiot? I'M AN IDIOT!? I've won, Mig. ACCEPT IT. Mig: (sighing) ''If only that were true. People called me the key, Dread specifically, so I'm the cause of why you're here, right? Well, I have another keyhole to unlock. (The shield around Mig disappeared, and he shoved his fist into Terox's chest, shocking him; Terox grabbed onto his arm, and snapped it off with ease; Mig jumped into the air, and it reformed quickly; he slammed into the ground, and cracked his neck). '''Mig:' What's wrong? You're surprised? (Terox launched himself into the sky, and the clouds around him began to swirl; an explosion of electricity took over the entirety of the sky, and the color of it turned a red tint). (Mig looked up, confused, and then saw Apakolipse walking up to him). Mig: He's mad. Apakolipse: He didn't plan on us surviving the Transmundane. However, even without us dying, he still got enough energy to become...this. Mig: I have yet to discover his plan. Is he just raining down hell? Apakolipse: He wants us, more specifically you. And if it means sucking up the entire universe, then so be it. (Mig's skin began to move around, and he bit down on his lip, piercing it; blood rain down his chin, and he smiled; he looked up at the sky, and his eyes began to flash). Mig: We'll see. (He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and went down to his knees; his body began to glow orange, and spark; Apakolipse put his arm up around his eyes to shield himself; Mig's hair had fully became orange, and his eyes as well; dark orange veins sprouted up around him, and he began shaking). Mig: Whatever goes on down here, you handle it, okay? (Apakolipse smiled and nodded; Mig got up, and burned off his shoes and socks; he rose into the air quickly, and forged the Gammatrix out of his own power; he pressed on it, forming the two gauntlets on his arms, and dove into the sky). (Terox's face shone through the giant orb of energy, and he opened up his mouth, sucking Mig into it; Mig struggled to control himself, but couldn't stand the force of Terox; he looked inside of his mouth, and saw the Transmundane spiraling around, and Shiar and Toon wrapped up inside). Mig: NO. NOT THIS TIME. (He glowed all over, and zoomed away from Terox's mouth, and deeper into the cloud of energy; Terox deformed his face, and swirled towards Mig, reappearing in his humanoid state; he turned his arm into an appendage, and attempted to smash Mig with it; Mig grabbed onto his arm, and ripped it in half; he licked his lips, and absorbed the energy of it; his arm had turned to ash, and fallen down). Terox: One on one? I don't like that, you know me, always one to be unfair. Mig: Or you're just too weak. (Mig dove at Terox, grabbing onto his other arm, and swung him around, before unleashing him towards the ground; he zoomed at Terox, and formed a large barrier, which Terox slammed into; Mig then dove directly into Terox, and blasted him into the air; he grabbed onto him yet again, and kicked him into the barrier). Mig:'' (shouting)'' HOW DOES IT FEEL? YOU TELL ME. (Terox reformed his arm, and jumped to the side, avoiding another punch by Mig; Terox then fly into the sky, and unleashed a wave of energy directly at him; Mig saw it, and began running atop the barrier he made; he jumped into the air as the wave caught up to him and struck him, and then flipped, regaining balance of himself; he barrier broke apart like glass). Terox: Like nothing. (Mig looked down at the ground, and began to scream; his head sprung up, facing the sky, as his eyes glowed purely orange, and the veins on him did as well; he released a beam of concentrated energy into the sky, causing what is equal to an atomic explosion; he then turned his head around 360 degrees and faced Terox, laughing). Mig: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THE TRANSMUNDANE OUT OF MY GAMMA ENERGY, TEROX. (Energy balls began to form and circle around Mig's hands, emitting electricity; he hurled them at Terox in large groups; Terox dodged them all, and dove directly at Mig). Mig: Big mistake. (Mig shoved his hand directly into Terox's chest, whom began to scream; he shoved his hand into Mig's as well, and he groaned; Mig struggled, and Terox sliced his chest apart with his other hand. Terox then smashed Mig towards the ground with both of his hands, and he succeeded; Mig slammed into a building, which then began to collapse all around him). Terox: Likewise. (Apakolipse sprinted towards the building debris, and saw Mig falling down right above him; he jumped up and grabbed him, and then threw him down the road, while the debris collapsed down on him). (Mig began spinning as he skidded across the ground, and hit a pole; he struggled to get up, and looked up at Terox, who was glowing; his chest had reformed). Terox: '''It's a real shame about Dan. Don't you miss him? (He raised his arm at the ground, where a Transmundane circle appeared; electricity began to wildly spark from it; Mig slowly rose up, gripping his chest in pain, and he watched in front of him). (Dread formed from the electricity, followed by Sly; Mig breathed deeply, and saw yet another figure attempting to form, but was mutating). '''Dread: Good to be back. Sly: What the hell happened? What is this? (The third form began floating into the sky, with its limbs forming and then deforming every few seconds; Apakolipse's true form appeared from it, holding his stave; he shoved it into the ground hard, creating a large shock wave, and an echo; Sly and Dread were quickly dissolved away, and Terox was shoved into the ground; Mig looked at him). Mig: Apakolipse, right? (Apakolipse turned towards Mig, and nodded; he walked over to him). Apakolipse: Shiar and Dan are still within the Transmundane, or what's left of it, as well as Shiar's uncle. I was there briefly, only long enough to regain my abilities. Mig: I saw them in there. (Mig groaned, and rubbed his chest, and then fell back; Apakolipse slammed his hand onto Mig's chest, and he began screaming; his wound was quickly reformed). Apakolipse: Terox has the essential power of a God right now. I don't have all of my power, but almost enough to equal his right now. (Mig got up slowly, and his veins glowed once more; the gauntlets began to crack). Apakolipse: '''You're becoming too unstable. You acquired the Gamma energy that you had when you were a child...trust me, I know, Dan inserted it into you. '''Mig: '''I...I don't care. If it makes me stronger, SO BE IT. '''Apakolipse: '''You can't. You had the Gammatrix to protect you now, but-- (Mig jumped over Apakolipse, and blew up the ground around him when he landed; he walked forwards towards the collapsed debris, where a red light was sparking). ''Mig (mentally): I can finally win. Finally put all of this behind me.'' (Mig began to slowly run to the debris, and ran at a full on sprint; Apakolipse teleported in front of him, and kicked him; he formed a shield around Mig; he looked up at Apakolipse, his eyes flashing orange). '''Mig: '''WHAT THE HELL? LET ME OUT. LET ME WIN. FOR ONCE. PLEASE. (Apakolipse twirled his stave, and rose it at the debris; the debris glowed purple, and rose into the air, where Apakolipse dismissed it; Terox was not in the middle of it). '''Terox: Oops. (Apakolipse turned around to see Terox squeezing Mig tightly inside of the shield; he pressed his hand on it, and it began to glow red, before blowing up and disappearing; Terox swooped at Apakolipse, tackling him, and punching him; his body began to crack, and he kicked him up into the air, forming spikes onto the ground that dove into him; Terox picked up his stave, and looked down at Mig). Mig: Fuck you. (Mig got up slowly, and turned to the side; he wiped blood off of the sides of his mouth, and looked down at the ground, glancing at Terox; his body flashed orange, and the gauntlets snapped off of him). Terox: '''Giving up? Fine by me. (Terox dove Apakolipse's stave into Mig's chest, however Mig showed no pain from it, and began to smirk; he rose his head up, with his eyes fully glowing orange; he slapped his hands onto the stave, and it glowed orange, dissolving into liquid; he sprinted towards Terox, grabbing him by the neck, and shoving him into the ground; he then flew into the air, and punched Terox ten times, before blasting him in the face with his bare hands). '''Terox: (laughing) NICE ONE! But-- Mig: '''SHUT THE HELL UP. (Mig shoved his hand into Terox's chest, and began yanking out something; Terox yelled out, and grabbed onto Mig's arm; Mig twisted his arm, and blasted off Terox's arms quickly; he pulled out Shiar, Dan, and Toon, and threw them at the ground; he then shoved Terox into the ground, and jumped off, flipping, and landing on the ground beside the three; he stared at Terox). (Shiar and Toon blinked, and began to rise up; Shiar looked up at Mig, and quickly jumped up; she smiled, and went to hug him, however Mig did not hug back). '''Shiar: Did you just...save us? By yourself!? Wow! Dude, you're so amazing...you just...thank you...(crying). Mig: Let go of me right now. I'm not done yet. (Mig began to glow, burning Shiar's arms; she quickly let go, and stepped back; she glanced in front of Mig, and saw Terox slowly standing). (Dan grabbed onto Mig's ankle, and looked up at him). Dan: If you do this, do you know what will happen? (Mig looked down at Dan, and then looked back up at Terox; he closed his eyes, and a tear streamed down his face; he shook off Dan's grip and walked). Dan: Miguel Rivers...MIG...MIG, LISTEN TO ME! COME BACK! Mig: I'm sorry. (Mig clenched his fists, and then walked forwards; Terox cracked his back, and then looked at Mig, smiling; he glowed all over, and grabbed onto the ground, overcharging it; energy began to uproot around Mig, but it dealt no damage; his eyes glowed and sparked). Terox: THIS ISN'T FUN, MIG. AT LEAST GIVE ME A CHALLENGE! (Mig kept walking towards him; Terox formed two appendages and hurled them at Mig, but they were instantly destroyed as they neared him; Mig cracked his knuckles each, and stopped walking, standing in front of Terox). Terox: You can't beat me, you already know this. I'm more powerful than you and ''Apakolipse. You may as well cut the damn act. (Mig shoved his hand forward onto Terox's chest, and the energy within him began to swirl around and go towards the direction of Mig's hand). '''Terox:' What...? Mig: Then I'll just become more powerful than you. (Apakolipse struggled to move, and he glanced down at Mig and Terox, and then saw Shiar, Dan, and Toon at a distance, watching). Apakolipse: '''Welp...goodbye, kid. It was a swell time. (Terox's chest ripped open, and he forcefully lunged forward; his body began to rip apart, and the energy built up inside of him transferred into Mig; sparks flew from around them, and a large ring of energy surrounded them; Mig glowed all around, and closed his eyes). '''Terox: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! Mig: '''Goodbye, Terox. For. Damn. Good. (He took away his hand from Terox, charged it up, and slammed Terox in the chest with it once more; a large ray of unstable energy blasted him apart atom by atom, and he struggled to fight against it; he flew backwards, ripping apart more and more, and finally fell onto the ground, disappearing into nothing, and screaming one, final time; Mig stopped blasting him and stood still). (Mig looked up at Apakolipse, and blasted the spikes apart, allowing him to fall down safely; Mig was sparking and deforming all over, and turned back to Dan, Shiar, and Toon). '''Mig: I love you, Dan. You've been my real father for all of these years...Shiar, you've been an amazing friend, and I cannot thank you for what you've done. Shiar's uncle, please take care of her. Don't let her ever suffer. (Mig then turned to Apakolipse and nodded at him, and he did the same thing; Mig floated into the air, and raised his arms outward). Mig (mentally):' It feels like I've dealt with everything. The main root of the tree has finally been eradicated, and Terox is no more. What then? What happens after this event transpired? (Mig's body began to break up and unravel, and his heart beat steadily; his eyes narrowed). ''Mig (mentally): I guess this is the end, for me anyway. I managed to spare time to know that the world is entering a new chapter. An end is really the start of something new. '' (Mig smiled a bit, and then his vision became unclear; he closed his eyes tightly, and his entire body had unraveled; the orange energy that was within him had spread out like dust, and begun to dissipate in the air). (Dan fell to his knees, breaking down in tears; Shiar hugged Toon and was always crying; Apakolipse walked towards them, and watched as the last remnants of Mig vanished). Apakolipse: And now I fulfill my end of the deal. (The full extent of Apakolipse's power had returned to him, and his stave reformed in his hands; he twirled it around, and struck the ground with it). (Everything around had begun to instantly grow back, such as the buildings, homes, and the souls of people reforming their bodies; he froze time at that moment, with the exception of Toon, Shiar, and Dan). Toon: So...what did you do? Apakolipse: '''Restored Central City. All the destruction, all the memories, all the deaths have been undone, minus the ones caused at the Devastation. '''Dan: '''What of Soledad? '''Apakolipse: '''Soledad was like a blanket for the Transmundane. It never actually existed. Mig successfully destroyed the power of Terox and the Transmundane itself, as we had planned. (Dan smiled, and put his hand out). '''Dan: I just...want to thank you. I misjudged you back then, but now I realize-- Apakolipse: It's fine. Unfortunately, I could not bring back Alan or Sly. Their corruption cannot be undone. (Shiar nodded, and looked down sadly; everyone stood in silence, and then Dan opened his mouth). Dan: '''Did you bring back Mig? '''Apakolipse: He became energy, essence, power. I...can't bring that back, not even with my power. I'm rather weak, even with my power restored. Alright, it's time I go. Dan, if you ever need me, I'll be watching over you. I've always desired to be a human, and now I know what that's like, even if it was wrong. You are like a brother to me. (Apakolipse smacked his stave against the ground once more, and time resumed; he disappeared). Toon: I need to return to D.C., however I'll make sure none of this gets out. And Shiar...would you like to come with me, or stay here? Shiar: Yeah, I'll come with you. I just...need a moment to myself right now. (Toon nodded, and began walking to the sidewalk; Dan looked down, as wind flapped along his pants; he saw a couple of cars down the road, and half smiled; he looked up at the night sky). Dan: '''Thank you, Miguel...thank you. You were a son to me, and I will never forget you. It'll be hard...but I can manage. Still got a few good years left in me. (He spotted an orange flash in the sky, and was bewildered; tears began to build up in his eyes, and suddenly an object fell down onto his hands; it was the Gammatrix). '''Shiar: Is that Mig's? (Dan looked at her, and then held it tightly to his chest). Dan: (smiling) Yeah. It is indeed. ---- '''''THE END #Hype.COM Category:Tabs Category:Migster7